


Friends Help Friends Not Become Virgin Sacrifices

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Derek doesn't want Stiles to die, Can you help me?, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I don't wanna die a virgin, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Season 3, Trust, Trust Issues, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush, Virgin Sacrifice, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: After they realize the deaths of the boy at the pool, Heather, and Emily, are virgin sacrifices, Stiles decides he needs to lose his virginity, fast. And there's only one person he can think of to go to right now for that.





	Friends Help Friends Not Become Virgin Sacrifices

Seeing Heather lying dead in the morgue was hard. Especially with how vicious her death was and the fact she died a virgin on her seventeenth birthday. And since she wanted to have her first time with him. 

He shouldn't have left her. Even though it was smart to go and grab protection, even if it wouldn't fit him, he shouldn't have left her alone down there. But if he stayed down there with him, he'd probably be dead to.

After piecing together that Heather, Emily, and the boy Lydia found at the pool were virgins, there was no denying it. Whoever did this was sacrificing humans. Virgins. Which is what Stiles is and may or may not join that club unless he has sex. 

Despite his unwavering love for Lydia, he knows she wouldn't sleep with him. He's come to accept that fact, especially since she was currently getting over Jackson, even if he's in London right now. 

Heather is clearly out, so is Erica. He remembers hearing her admit she had a terrible crush on him long before Derek turned her, but she thought he wasn't paying attention, which was half true. He knows Danny doesn't find him attractive, which makes him feel even more sad because he's sure even Gay guys don't want a piece of him. 

The only person he could think of now, is probably the last person he would ever think to go to. But what other choice does he have? Either get it over with and live or stay a virgin and possibly die. After taking a little time to think things through, he mustered up the courage and grabbed his keys. He knew where to go.

#

Since getting his own apartment or whatever it was, away from his old home, it's done nothing to ease his nerves. Though sometimes he would go back to the house for other reasons, he can't live in there anymore. Not only because of what the rival pack left on the front door, but just the memories itself. 

Even though he's been living in his new place for a few months, it still feels like he's getting used to it. But at least he's not alone. After kicking Isaac out for his safety, Cora's been living with him. 

When he got back, she wasn't there. School would be out right now, but he trusts her. She can take care of herself. It's not like Derek has a curfew for her, but she needs to check in with him often. He's lost enough, he doesn't wanna add Cora to that list since he knows she didn't die in the fire.

His place was quiet. Very quiet. No Isaac, no crazy uncle, no nothing. And Derek kinda liked it. But that chance when he heard a loud knocking on his front door. When he answered he was surprised to see Stiles standing there.

The younger man nodded and smiled awkwardly at the Alpha. "Heyyy Derek. How are you?"

The older man said "Fine. What are you doing here? Something wrong?"

Stiles nodded a little and said "Yeah uh, kinda. Can I come in?"

Derek nodded and moved away from the door to let him inside. Stiles closed it behind him and Derek asked "Is this about the virgins?"

The younger man said "Yeah, kinda...My friend Heather's one of the bodies." the Alpha turned and looked back at him, noting the sadness in his voice. He's been crying, some. 

Stiles swallowed and said "She uh...It was her seventeenth birthday. She was having a party...She told me she didn't wanna be a seventeen year old virgin...I left to go get something cause she wanted to...With me...And when I came back, she was gone. My dad asked me about it since I was the last person seen with her before she disappeared...Then Scott's mom showed me her body in the morgue."

The 'I'm sorry" that came from the Alpha's lips was so soft, he thought Stiles didn't hear it. 

But Stiles said "Not your fault...Her and I were best friends before I met Scott. We used to take baths together when we were three. I shouldn't have left her alone down there."

The Alpha felt his jaw clench and said "You could've gotten hurt or killed if you stayed."

The younger man chuckled and said "Yeah, I thought that to. But she was a good girl, she didn't deserve it. None of them did."

Derek took a step closer until he reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder without thinking. He said "Look at me." Stiles looked up, honey brown eyes locking on green. Derek held his eyes and said "We'll figure this out. And when we do, we'll make sure whatever did this to them will pay for it."

The younger man seemed to believe him and nodded. He smiled a little and said "Thank you." 

Derek returned the same smiled and nodded, patting his shoulder before letting go. He turned to walk to the kitchen when Stiles said "A-Actually, there's something else, too."

Without looking back at him he asked "Which is?"

"That I'm a Virgin."

Derek stiffened and he stood up straight. He slowly turned a looked back at him, the boy closer than he thought.

He's joking. He's not joking. Was he? "What?"

Stiles nodded and smiled awkwardly. He said "Yep. I'm a card carrying, VIP member of the V-Card-Still-Intact-Club...Sadly."

He listened for any indication that he was lying. But his heartbeat was perfectly steady, no rise or jump. He wasn't lying.

The Alpha didn't know how to respond to that. Even with Stiles being, well, _Stiles_ , he figured he must have had at least a couple encounters. But after a minute of not speaking, a "Huh" finally slipped from his lips. 

The younger man nodded and said "Yeaaah..Guess it's a good thing I left before she was taken, huh?" Immediately cringing at that. He just shook his head and softly said "Stupid."

Derek said "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin at seventeen, Stiles. That's perfectly fine."

The younger man said "Well right now, Virginity equals human sacrifice. _Virgin_ sacrifice, if you wanna be technical. So yeah, it's kinda not fine, Derek."

Derek realized what he said and thought _'Duh. Nice going, Hale.'_ He said "Well if you wanna change that, you can change it. Go find that Lydia girl you're so obsessed with-"

"She wouldn't do that with me. And I'm not obsessed with her, I'm in love with her...But I know she wouldn't feel the same way, so. She's out."

The Alpha nodded and asked "Okay..Any other girl on your mind?"

He shook his head and said "Nope." Popping the _'p'_. 

Derek asked "Any guys?" Assuming if he was eben interested in guys, not that he would mind. Bisexuality is the least of his worries.

Stiles said "Well, Scott is obviously out, Isaac no, and I'm not exactly my Gay friend Danny's type. Your crazy uncle, good God _no_...So that doesn't leave any more options except well.." He didn't finish his sentence and just stared at the Alpha until it hit him. _Oh._  

Derek raised an eyebrow and asked " _Me?_ " 

The younger man nodded and said "Bingo...Look I know it's-"

"The craziest idea you've ever had, and you've had some pretty crazy ones. No." 

Stiles said "Aww...Come on man. Okay look, I know it's fucking crazy, I wasn't too thrilled with the idea myself, since you hate me...But there are virgins being _sacrificed._ If this keeps going on, I will end up right where they are. And I would help you out if you were me, friends help friends not become virgin sacrifices."

Derek looked at him and asked "We're friends?"

The younger man nodded and said "Yeah. Yeah, I consider you my friend. Not surprised you still don't think I'm your friend, after all we've been through, but that's alright...Okay look, I know I'm too young-"

"Right, because I don't sleep with minors. I'm not--"  _I'm not Kate Argent._

They stared at each other for a minute before Stiles looked down. He swallowed hard and said "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have asked, I just...I'm really scared right now, Derek.." His voice growing softer.

"And I don't wanna die...I can't, I can't go out like that...And I didn't come here asking for rose petals and a romantic fire, or even some pizza and Side 1 of Zeppelin 4 or something. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to, or would I ever bring it up again...You know what? Nevermind, I should go-"

The Alpha quickly grabbed hold of his wrist and said "Wait." But didn't grip hard enough to hurt him. Stiles quickly looked down at his wrist and back up, studying him.

Derek knew this was a bad idea. A really bad one. He never wanted to be like Kate. But Stiles came to him, to him of all people, for help. Plus unlike Kate, he wouldn't be manipulating Stiles, making him think the Alpha loves him and then destroy everything he loves. He would be doing it to help him, not hurt him. He sighed and said "Alright. I'll help you."

Without another word, he used the hand around Stiles' wrist to gently pull him closer, before his mouth was on the boys. Stiles didn't kiss him back at first, but the Alpha was gentle with his kisses, not wanting to spook him. He was about to pull away since Stiles was still not kissing back, until he felt the younger mans mouth begin to move.

Derek let go of his wrist and his hands moved down to take hold of his hips, pulling him closer. Stiles wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck, hands combing through his hair. Derek sighed against his lips and kissed with more pressure, but not too much.

Stiles kissed the same way, hands moving from his hair, down to his shoulders before dragging his nails down his back through his shirt. The Alpha growled and moved his hands down his ass before lifting him up, causing the younger man to gasp and hold on. 

Derek pulled back for a second and smiled before going back in, moving them from the living room towards his bedroom, Stiles' arms and legs keeping a form hold on him. Once the bed was in sight, he carefully sat down and kinda liked the idea of Stiles being in his lap.

The continued to kiss, tongues slowly licking into each others mouths, teeth gently biting on lips. Soon Stiles pulled away and the Alpha watched as he quickly pulled his long sleeve shirt off, dropping it to the concrete. He went to go back in, but Derek kept him back, wanting to take a look at him.

He knows Stiles is skinny, nor did expect him to have much muscle. He doesn't, but he's got clear definition, must be from Lacrosse, but he's not entirely weak. And his skin, littered with 

And his skin, creamy pale and flawless, besides his freckles, which were cute. 

Stiles watched him, growing self conscious, but his thoughts were cut off when Derek quickly flipped them over, putting Stiles on his back before the Alpha kissed his lips. Stiles kissed him back and sighed when Derek pulled away, moving down to kiss his neck and start trailing down his body. 

His fingers found their way back into the Alpha's hair, giving it a slight tug. Derek growled and worked the younger mans pants open, yanking them along with his underwear down, leaving him bare. He got nervous again when Derek's eyes moved over his naked body before the Alphas eyes snapped up to his and he frowned. He said "Don't do that, You're beautiful." 

He was about to ask what he meant by that, but decided he must have felt his nerves. He watched as Derek stripped himself of his shirt, heart racing as seeing his naked torso, and wanted to run his hands all over him. But when he watched as he removed his pants and his underwear, he was burning like a furnace. 

The Alpha went and grabbed a condom and some lube from his nightstand before getting back on the bed with the boy, fitting himself between his legs. 

Derek kissed him again and said "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Stiles kissed him back and said "I trust you."

Derek nodded and shifted lower between his legs, most likely preparing him. While he did that, Stiles' eyes drift up to the ceiling, stating at it while wincing at the discomfort. Then he closed his eyes and smiled, knowing he would be okay. Though he wished Heather and the other victims were still alive.

#

Derek didn't have to be gentle with him, but he was. It hurt, clearly, but Derek didn't make it worse by being rough with him. Though he's sure the Alpha could feel those instincts coursing through his veins, he was gentle. More gentle than Stiles imagined for a guy like Derek. Despite the pain, it was sort of better than he thought it would be.

After they were done, he and the Alpha showered in silence before getting dressed. It was still quiet until Stiles cleared his throat. Derek looked up at him and Stiles smiled. "Thank you...I know this was probably super awkward, but-"

Derek shook his head and said "No, it wasn't. Glad I could help." Smiling a little.

Stiles chuckled and Derek asked "What?"

The younger man shook his head and said "Nothing, just...Would there be any sort of possibility that this could happen again in the near future?"

Derek chuckled and said "Maybe. But preferably when you're eighteen...But let's see what happens."

Stiles nodded and smiled again. "I could live with that." Then leaned down and kissed Derek. Derek slowly kissed him back and watched as Stiles walked out, pulling the heavy door closed behind him.

#

Okay, Stiles has a problem. They found the body of that missing guy Scott met at work while they were taking care of his dog, and he died the same way the other three virgins did, strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. But when he asked the guys girlfriend if he was a virgin, she slapped him, but said he wasn't. Which was weird, but decided to look into it. But he should probably tell Derek.

"So you're saying this kid died the same way the other three did, but he's not a virgin."

Stiles nodded, as if the Alpha could see it and said "Yeeaaahhh, was not expecting that. But he was in ROTC like Boyd." 

"So no more dead virgins?"

Again, Stiles nodded and said "Right...Now before you said we did what we did for nothing, hey, at least I'm not a virgin anymo-"

The Alpha quickly said "It wasn't for nothing...Well, it kinda was, but I don't think so. Like I told you, I'm glad I helped you out." And Stiles was not about to argue with him on that. Even though they had sex, Derek still scares him. But not as bad as he used to.

**Author's Note:**

> HEEYYYY! So this one doesn't have anymore details having to do with the sex, mainly because writing sex is not my strong point, but that doesn't mean I won't try harder next time to try and make something good with that. But, I hope you like it :). And sorry if some of the timeline for it is off.


End file.
